The Kingdom 2:Seiya and Satoshii Book I
by hotohori121
Summary: This story is mine and kanashii_omoide_kishino_yukishii,and diamond_knightess. It's our little brain child, taking place at Kinmokyuu(home of the starlights). Hope You all like it!!!
1. The Coronation of Princess Kinmokyuu

Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon Sailor Stars  
Seiya and Satoshi  
Pt. 1   
The Coronation of Princess Kakyuu   
Silver Millenium  
  
"Kakyuu?" Satoshii asked her best friend, staring out the window.  
  
Kakyuu looked back, startled. "What? Sato_chan, what is wrong?"  
  
"You are, Kakyuu. You are staring out into space. What, did you have another vision?"  
  
"I might have, Sato_chan. I saw the fall of this planet. I hope this vision is not true."  
  
"Who caused it?"  
  
"The Legendary Senshi!"  
  
Satoshii gasped in horror. "That vision is all wrong, Kakyuu. She was all that was good in the Galaxy. She defeated Chaos. This legend was passed on from generation to generation, and I don't think that is true."  
  
Kakyuu faintly smiled. "Yeah, I suppose so. It just felt so real."  
  
  
Lady Midnight sat in her throne room,listened to her story. "So, the real reason you came here was to get the star seeds of the Galaxy?  
  
"I need your help, Midnight_san. I saw a lot of light illuminating the star system of Kinmokyuu. There must be a ton of star seeds there. I need your help in retrieving those starseeds."  
  
"And what do I get in return?"  
  
"The Kingdom of Kinmokyuu Star on a silver platter, and help too! You cannot underestimate these people." Four young senshi appeared, kneeling, One looking like a mouse, one looking like a cat, and two others.   
  
"You have been busy, Galaxia_san. You are getting very powerful. But what if I refuse?"  
  
"Your star seed is history." Galaxia stated.  
  
"Guess I don't have much choice. OK, I'm in. But I will do this job myself. Then allow me to go to Earth."  
  
"That rural planet? Why?"  
  
" The most powerful starseed is there." Midnight remembered the first time she tried to take it over, but was defeated in the castle of the Moon Kingdom,by Queen Serenity's only daughter, who was no more than 6 yrs old.  
  
" I was not aware of such a seed. There was a bright shine a few days ago, but it vanished. The evil forces of the dark kingdom have just defeated the kingdom."  
  
Lady Midnight grimiced for a moment, but then resumed here stance. "OK, let's wreck the coronation of Kakyuu_san."She smiled,then laughed.  
  
  
Satoshi smiled at Kakyuu, as she put in her regal garments. "Kakyuu_san, I hope you do well. as Crown Princess, I mean."  
  
"Thank you, Sato_chan. I am always your friend." Kakyuu smiled.  
  
Then they both heard the music that was coming from the Hall. She saw three guys singing for the audience. She recognised the song. "Todoknu Omoi. That's Three Lights. Kakyuu, look!"  
  
Kakyuu looked outside at the three. They seemed to be having a blast. "They are good, though not as good as you, Sato_chan."  
  
Sato_chan looked at her watch."Oh, no. I forgot abou Hoshi! I have to run, Kakyuu. We'll see you afterwords."  
  
Kakyuu smiled.  
  
  
Seiya took a breather. "That was fun."  
  
Yaten gave him a hard look. "Don't be so sure of yourself, Seiya. Remember why we are here."  
  
"I know, Yaten. To make sure the princess, our princess is not harmed in any way!"  
  
Taiki looked at the two. "Guys, we have company." Seiya and Taiki looked back and saw Satoshii. "Can we help you?"  
  
"Yes,I am the head singer of the Sakura Hoshi. I was wondering, if our two group can come together and sing a song. For the princess."  
  
Yaten grumbled"Why should we," and he was elbowed by Seiya. "We will be honored to, Miss....."  
  
"Satoshii....Satoshii-Ai Minkoushi." She blushed." OK, what song should we sing?"  
  
Seiya thought a moment. "We haven't sung Nagareboshi He yet. Lets sing that one!"  
  
"OK." Satoshii smiled at Seiya." This is gonna be fun!" She then ran off.  
  
Seiya then noticed Yaten and Taiki giving him evil looks."What?"  
  
"You are so hopeless, Seiya. Completely hopeless!" Yaten said.  
  
"Seiya, we are here for the princess, not her."Taiki scolded Seiya.  
  
"I know, I know." Seiya-kun looked at the girl, and sighed. There was something about that girl.........  
  
End Part I  
  
  
  
  
hotohori121  
(Formerly known as hotaru_chan121,and Seiya_kun121) 


	2. The Attack of Kimokyuu Star

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Sailor Stars  
Seiya and Satoshii  
Pt. 2  
The Attack of Kimokyuu Star  
The End of Silver Millenium  
by Seiya_kun121,kanashii_omoide_kishino_yukishii,and diamond_knightess  
  
Hoshi paused, suddenly running up to Satoshii. "Sato-chan. .I've got   
news on your father. ..and on your twin sis and mother.. ."  
  
"Hm? What happened?" asked Satoshii blinking a second.  
  
". .. . ...I'll tell you later.. ." sighed Hoshi shaking her head,   
then glanced at Kakyuu again. ". ..Why do I have this weird feeling   
that you've done something to set us up. .. ."  
  
"Because I did. .." said Satoshii smirking childishly. "With them. .."  
  
"YOU SET US UP WITH THE THREE LIGHTS!?" gasped Hoshi, her eyes   
practically popping out ofher head. ". .. ."  
  
Hoshi fainted and Sato caught her. "You are far too obssessed with   
Yaten.. ."  
  
Satoshii giggled slightly at Hoshi and splashed her with some water to   
wake her up. "There we go. ."  
  
Hoshi popped up. ". .Hmph. .. . ...I'm fine. .."  
  
"Whatever. .." replied Satoshii smirking.  
  
Yaten was strumming his guitar then he went out of tune. "There   
were a lot of stars that just vanished. Even the brightest of the   
stars is extinguished."  
  
"Was it?" Seiya asked.  
  
"No, fortunately. She wasn't in the area. That means....."  
  
"She's in this sector of the universe. We need to keep watch over the   
Princess Kakyuu, and make sure she is safe!" Taiki told the others.  
  
  
"I just wonder....." Seiya thought aloud, staring off.  
  
"Wonder what?" Yaten asked, looking in that direction, toward   
Satoshii.  
  
" Who is she?" Seiya had literal hearts in his eyes.  
  
"Seiya," Yaten stood in front of Seiya. "Right now, we are more   
worried about Galaxia coming here than a silly crush. Please, for the   
princesses sake, KNOCK IT OFF!"  
  
Seiya sighed looking at the stars. He had to get away from his   
parents and go outside. He walked outside the palace. He looked out   
over the lake, wondering about his life's goal.  
  
  
  
Sato paused, suddenly running outside as fast as she could and pausing   
a second. ". .. .No. ..hmn?"  
  
Hoshi ran up by her. ". .It's true! I'm serious.. .I wouldn't lie   
about this.. ."  
  
".. .It can't be gone. .it just. .. . .it can't be!" replied Sato   
looking into the stars. ". ..The Holy Star Kingdom can't be under   
attack.. ."  
  
"I've told you, Sailor Icirene is holding them back. ..we need to do   
this performance before we try to go anywhere.. ." replied Hoshi   
pausing.  
  
Sato paused and nodded her head slightly. "..Mhmm. .."  
  
"As much as you may want to go. .we can't right now. .." replied Hoshi   
nodding. "I'll be inside.. ."  
  
Hoshi paused, almost tripping over Yaten's foot and blinked slightly,   
doing a flip to stay up, her dressing coming up just so Yaten could   
see before she pulled it down again, a bit   
embarassed. "Ehe.. ."  
  
She sighed and sweatdropped. ". .I hate dresses. ..I really. .hate   
dresses.. . ."  
  
Sato sighed and walked out to the bank of the lake and sat down, still   
looking upwards. ". .Hmm.. ." after a few minutes, she headed inside.   
..  
  
Yaten looked at his watch. "He's late."  
" He should be coming in........Now!" Taiki said as he watched   
Seiya come rushing in! He ran right into Satoshi. Tangled in a mess,   
Seiya looks at his legs all in a mess, he looks towards the other   
person and sees it is Satoshii."um...."he said, shyly"sorry about   
that."   
  
  
Hoshi sighed. "She's late. .again. .."  
  
Sato paused a second, turning pink instantaneously almost and looks at   
Seiya, blushing still. "It's..okay. . .."  
  
She scrambled to get up and did with ease..then blinked slightly and   
smiled again, helping him up. "..Umm..I'm.. .really sorry about that..   
. . .. ."  
  
"SATO!" yelled Hoshi sighing as she tightened her own ponytail.  
  
Sato paused slightly and ran off as fast as she could, getting ready   
in five seconds and running out again in her extremely short dress.   
"Alright, alright. .I'm here.. ."  
  
"About time.. " said Hoshi, facing Yaten still. .. with that dreamy   
look on her face.  
  
".. .Hooooooshiiiiiiiii.. . " said Sato drearily.  
  
Hoshi muttered, still staring at Yaten dreamily. "What?"  
  
". .. and Yaten, sitting in a tree! F-r-e n- c-h-i-n-g!" said Sato   
grinning.  
  
Hoshi paused a second and then turned to Sato. "What!?" she said,   
getting that look on her face . "In   
his dreams!"  
  
".. .Whatever! You'd have competitoin with Seera Venus." replied Sato.  
  
"One problem." replied Hoshi smirking. "Seera Venus is engaged to   
Kunzite."  
  
"She is!?!!? I thought that was just a rumour!" replied Sato pausing.  
  
"No.. in other words, my only competitoin would be his own glamour for   
his looks. .." replied Hoshi day dreaming slightly. "He's the only   
competition I'd ever have. .. .in the beauty department.. "  
  
Sato started giggling..trying to hold it back..but ended up getting   
bonked by Hoshi anyways and tried not to laugh too loud. "You are so   
self-conceited.. ."  
  
"Hai..and proud of it." replied Hoshi sighing slightly. "But it'll   
never happen. .." she said turning away.  
  
"You give up too easily." replied Sato smirking innocently.  
  
".. . Someday. ....just wait, I'll tell him just how I feel. .."   
replied Hoshi smirking.  
  
"That's what you said the last couple of years when we've Purinsesu   
Kakyuu-hime told us of him. .." replied Sato.  
  
Hoshi glared. "Oh..shaddup. .."  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
She was alone in her house in Japan when She felt someone try to   
cominicate with her in her mind... Telepaticly"Hello?"she   
said. "Celes, its me your Mom your dad is helping me talk to you   
here, we have been invited to a coronation in Kinmokyoo to protect   
Kakyuu"said Marlin. Celes remembered what her mom had told her about   
that planet and Kakyuu. "Why does she need protection mother?"said   
Celes. "Just come ok, tell Shadow to teleport you home and then   
teleport us to Kinmokyoo"said Marlin. With that marlin cut the   
conversation telepaticly. "Shadow wake up we're going to Kinmokyoo to   
help"said Celes. Shadow Growled as he yawned. "Very well hold on   
close to me"said Shadow. "Wait"said Celes as she ran up the stairs to   
her training room and grabbed her spear. "Now we can go"said Celes.   
  
They arrived at her mothers house. Her mom was wearing a long blue   
silk dress and her dad was wearing his sorcerer robe. "You arent   
going dressed in that"said Marlin. Celes was wearing black leather   
pants very tight and black boots with a black tube top and her black   
leather jacket, her hair was left free of ribbons very long her   
shades where in her pocket as she had purple eye shadow and her   
strawberry lipstick. "I was going to go to a party before you called   
and you didnt say nothing about a formal dress"said Celes. "Oh well   
we have to go an fast"said Marlin. "Hey Celes, dont wear your shades,   
your purple eyes are special dont hide them"said Vahn. "Thanks   
Dad"said Celes. "Well hold on tight people"said Shadow. Everyone   
stayed close to Shadow as they were teleported to Kinmokyoo.  
  
  
They arrived at a room and saw Kakyuu. "Nice teleporting Shadow, we   
arrived just where we wanted, in Kakyuu's room"said Vahn. They all   
bowed except Celes. "Celes where are your manners thats Kakyuu"said   
Marlin. "Im sorry I just cant bow in this pants or then you will get   
to see something really nice"said Celes. Shadow laughed a   
little. "Princess, I must ask what is wrong, why do you need our help?  
said Celes with a worried face. "I will help in anyway I can I   
promise I just want to know whats wrong."said Celes. Marlin and Vahn   
looked at their daughter's worried face and Shadow sat on the floor   
waiting for Kakyuu's answer.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Celes.  
We have an intruder. One which wants to destroy this planet. I need   
to make sure everybody is safe. The people who are going to sing are   
my special senshi. Can I trust you and your family will   
help???"Kakyuu stated, knowing the situation.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
Seiya looked around for Kakyuu. "Where is Kakyuu? We cannot start   
without her."  
  
Then he saw Kakyuu come out with three people. One looked out of   
place, but Seiya knew, if she was just talking to her, then something   
was gonna happen, something bad.  
  
Yaten looked at him"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing yet. Lets just sing our song to Princess Kakyuu." Seiya said   
as he picked up his microphone(In Kinmokyuu, they are highly advanced   
already)"Will the band members to Sakura Hoshii please come foward."  
  
Satoshii and Hoshi jumped on stage. Seiya and Yaten stopped in their   
tracks. "Oh brother," Taiki thought as he saw those two get goo-goo   
eyes for the two girls...........   
  
Sato grinned, nudging Hoshi. "Look who's staring at ya. .."  
  
Hoshi about turned as pink as Rudolph's nose then glared at   
Sato. "Well look who's staring at you. .."  
  
Sato went an even brighter red and smiled slightly, waving slightly   
to Seiya, trying to keep her cool. "Alright. ..ready?"  
  
Hoshi gave a sincere nod..trying to stop looking at Yaten's   
eyes.. .something about them.. ...   
  
Then she was tossed out of dream land by Sato's nudging and almost   
pouted. "Whaaaat?"  
  
Sato grinned slightly and giggled. "Calm down.. ."  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Of course Princess, me and my family will help in everyway   
posible"said Marlin. Celes agreed as she looked toward the group who   
was going to sing. She would have liked to join in but she didnt like   
to sing with strangers. She drew her attention toward the guys. 'They   
are very cute, especially that silver hair guy but this is no time   
for boy drooling Celes, you are here to help not go boy crazy'she   
tought as she grinned while looking at Yaten. "Are you ok Celes?"said   
Vahn. "Yes, Dad dont worry just looking"said Celes. "Oh no she's at   
it again"said Shadow. "You shut up or from black I'll make you turn   
white"said Celes. Vahn laughed as he missed the fights between Shadow   
and Celes. "Princess, my daughter Celes sings so maybe-"said Marlin   
but she was cut off by Celes. "Princess please forgive me I dont mean   
no disrespect but I sing alone its a Siren thing I hope you   
understand and dont worry about the intruder if anyone wants to hurt   
you they'll have to go trough me"said Celes smiling.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Seiya then adressed the crowd. "Thanks everybody for coming to   
witness the Coronation of our Lady Princess Kakyuu.We have put   
together a little song with the Sakura Hoshii named Nagareboshi He.   
So now here we go......."  
  
Through out the song, Seiya sensed that the song was being changed.   
Changed by an angel. He looked at Satoshii, and realised. She's what   
I was missing to make the song complete! Seiya thought to himself as   
they were singing.  
  
Hoshi smiled as the song ended and smiled warmly at Satoshii's few   
additions to the song. "Someone's been composing. .."  
  
Sato smiled and grinned innocently before she looked to Seiya   
again....there was something about him that just made her smile. He   
was soooo cute..but....there was just something else about him.  
  
Once again, Hoshi was starstruck over Yaten and staring...she had the   
back view... so she was very happy..she just wished she had had a   
camera.......  
  
Lady Midnight smiled as the song ended," Now, Animates!" The Animates   
started to tear the place apart. "Now for the girl." Lady midnight   
smiled as she pulled out her bracelets and fired two lights at   
Satoshi, and her star seed became visible.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Seiya ran to her, as a bright light enveloped Satoshii.  
  
"what the?" Lady Midnight esclaimed. All the other Animates were   
scared.   
An odd blast suddenly flew through the are causing an odd shaking to   
occur as sudenly the lights cleared and a mist of shining stars rained   
down. Where Sato once stood was another figure...a senshi. Her eyes   
were closed and her head was down...she looked quite extraordinary   
with her white senshi fuku with a silvery-gold skirt and blouse, her   
the bow on the back was a deep sapphire blue and the front was a   
shining sterling silver with an odd locket in the front suprisingly.   
She had remarkable wings which were more like fairy wings apparently   
and on her tiara was a crescent of gold behind a shining eight pointed   
star. On her choker is a shimmering gold heart and the choker itself   
is white and on her boots also are eight pointed stars as well...  
  
Hoshi paused a second, seeing how the Animates were amazed and scared,   
she took this chance to transform. Raising her henshin pen into the   
air, she yelled, "ICIRIN STAR CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!"  
  
With that, she trnasformed into the senshi of Icirin..the senshi of   
the deadly ice blue. She suddenly raised her hand and closed her eyes   
flashing slightly, and glared at the Animates, suddenly releasing an   
icing shock. "DEADLY ICE WAVE!"  
  
Lady Midnight Saw the blast coming and braced for impact, but it   
never came. She opened her eyes and saw her deflect her   
attack. "Mistress?"  
A senshi in gold blocked Hoshi's attack. Seiya looked at her and   
stopped in horror. It can't be you."  
The Senshi smiled. "It is I. Prepare yourselves, for your reckoning."  
Seiya turned white......  
  
Sailor Crescent Star's eyes flashed open right then and she stared   
darkly a brief moment as she gave Galaxia a look as she noticed her   
attacking the three lights..it made Hoshi twice as mad too.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK SOMEONE I LOVE!" yelled Sailor Crescent STar,   
eyes narrowing as her broach appeared floating between her two hands,   
"CRESCENT STAR CRYSTAL...POWER!"  
  
Hoshi paused a second..noticing how the crystal suddenly flashed at   
Galaxia, and began to radiate. Hoshi stood instantly. "STOP IT! I   
swear, Purinsesu Satoshi-hime..stop it now! You'll kill yourself!"  
  
Sailor Icirin's eyes narrowed immensley as suddenly she grabbed Lady   
Midnight by the throat and began to choke her insanedly. "CALL THIS   
D*MN ATTACK OFF NOW AND GET YOUR LACKEIS AWAY FROM YATEN RIGHT NW OR   
I'LL END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!"  
  
Seiya stood there in shock. First Satoshii transformed into a senshi,   
then Galaxia apeared. The Legendary Senshi was attacking here. And   
then the L word. She loved him. And that must mean something.  
  
Galaxia saw that Hoshi was about ready to kill Lady Midnight. She   
made it so Lady midnight could escape. "we shall return to take your   
star seeds" She took the remaining star seeds that were exposed then   
vanished.  
  
Seiya ran to Satoshii, who stood there, trembling. "Satoshii, What's   
wrong?"The look of concern showed on his face.  
  
  
The crystal glew a second as she automatically detransformed...she   
had never used the crystal before at all. She paused as she suddenly   
collapsed..right in Seiya's arms...she was too weak to stand.....  
  
Hoshi glared and yelled loudly. "I THOUGHT SO! And KEEP your hands   
off of MY Yaten!"  
  
She turned then ran over to Yaten and kissed him..the nsuddenly   
pulled herself back. "Are...are you okay!?"  
  
Sato winced slightly, just barely managing to say   
anything. ". .. are you. .okay?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Celes couldnt move. All she saw... acts of love... violence... she   
wanted to transform... but she didnt... Vahn, her father had a shield   
protecting Kakyuu. "Are you all right princess?"said Vahn. "Are you   
all right Celes?"said Marlin but Celes wouldnt move. Celes had never   
been in a fight, never seen anything like this and those acts of love   
where somewhat suprising. She smiled. "I am all right mother just   
suprised..."said Celes. "Princess Kakyuu forgive us if we didnt act   
sooner but this happened so fast"said Marlin. "Mom, I'll be right   
back"said Celes walking to the starlights and the girls. She   
applaused as she approached toward them. "That was a nice performance   
before those came along, im sorry I couldnt help but I was to amazed   
by your acts of bravery and most importantly of love..."Celes said as   
she smiled looking toward all of them. "My name is Celes, I am also a   
singer and a Senshi... well Siren/Senshi its complicated"she said   
laughing. "Now, would anyone mind telling me WHO were they?"she said   
with a puzzled look. 'I guess there are already couples here'she   
tought looking at Yaten and Hoshi. Seiya and Satoshii. 'Well I just   
hope they're friendly since I dont talk to just everyone...'she   
tought smiling at all of them. Shadow approched her and sat beside   
Celes. "That was a courageous battle indeed, I am shadow. May we have   
the honor of knowing your names"said Shadow. Celes smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hoshi was too busy staring into Yaten's seksay eyes..and trying tokeep   
herself from being naughty and leaning onto him o.o   
  
Satoshi suddenly walked up to Celes and bowed slightly..she was more of   
the "Safe keeper" of the group. "...Galaxia...she's being controlled   
by something and I'm not sure what Celes.. ..the others were   
animates.. ."  
  
Taiki looked at Seiya and Satoshi together, and Yaten and Hoshi   
together,and sighed. "Idiots," he said as he walked away.  
  
Yaten was in his paradise with Hoshi. He couldn't care less......  
  
Seiya looked at Celes and smiled. "Thanks for helping save Kakyuu.   
That was Sailor Galaxia, the most evil being in the whole galaxy."  
  
Then he looked an Satoshii,still being held by him. "Hey. You saved   
my life." She was still lifeless."I guess I have to save her life."He   
kissed her.  
  
Celes and Marlin smiled and bowed. "Do not worry it was our pleasure   
to protect the Princess"said Marlin. Celes attention was drawn to   
Taiki. 'He seemsannoyed by something... but what?'thought   
Celes. "Honey is something bothering you?"said Marlin. "No, Mother   
I'll be right back"said Celes. Celes left to follow Taiki. "Well   
Shadow come with me"said Marlin as she went toward Vahn and Shadow   
followed.  
  
Celes was walking following Taiki as she found him. He was in the   
balcony looking at the stars. "The stars are beutiful are they   
not?"said Celes as she approaced the balcony and stood beside   
him. "You seemed annoyed by something back there... whats wrong? My   
name is Celes by the way"she said smiling to him.  
  
  
End of Part II  
Part 3-The last night of the world- coming soon  
  
Sato_chan, Ani, we are doing such a good job lets keep it going!!!! 


	3. The Last night of the world

Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Sailor Stars  
Seiya and Satoshii  
Pt. 3  
The Last night of the world  
The End of Silver Millenium  
by Seiya_kun121,kanashii_omoide_kishino_yukishii,and diamond_knightess  
  
As Seiya kissed her, she kissed back. She was awake...though just   
barely still awake...she had lost her energies..but they were   
returning quickly. She still felt a bit weak as her eyes opened   
though...  
  
Hoshi kissed Yaten gently.. .she didn't know why . .but then again,   
yes she DID!   
  
Mikari turned her head slightly as she leaned backwards, closing her   
eyes as she sighed...she had known Galaxia when she had been a   
child..when Galaxia had been her closest friend..before Chaos had   
snatched her away...they had pracitcally been family. ". .Galaxia-  
chan. .."  
  
Seiya looked into Satoshii's eyes and smiled. "Hello, Satoshii.   
Thanks for saving us all. I am in your debt." He stroked her hair as   
he smiled at Satoshii.  
  
  
  
Yaten was still gone........in total ecstacy..............  
  
  
  
Taiki pointed to the two guys." They have always got the girl. I have   
to feel somewhat embarassed for that." Taiki said to Ceres.   
  
  
Sato smiled back and hugged him gently. ". ..I had to. .I couldn't   
let them get you, could I?"  
  
Her sweet smile was shining gently as she spoke.....she was just   
happy he was okay.  
  
With a grin, Hoshi pinched Yaten's bum sneakily..she wondered if that   
would wake him up.. .  
  
Yaten felt a pinch." Yeow! now why did you do that for?" Yaten asked,   
coming back from his dream.  
  
Seiya looked at Satoshi. "But why did you risk your life, for me?It   
was very scary, for I was afraid I would lose you." He blushed   
realizing he had said all that out loud.  
  
"Because..if you keep dreaming, your dreams will never become a   
reality. .." said Hoshi seductively.   
)*sticks tongue out like when Yaten snatched the letter from Usagi*)  
With a smile she kissed him again and smiled.  
  
Satoshi blushed slightly. ". .Because.. .I love you very much   
Seiya. .. .and. .I don't want to lose you. .."loud.  
  
Princess Kakyuu looked at the couples that were forming between the   
senshi, and smiled. First thing tomorrow, we must do something about   
Galaxia, she thought."Seiya." She looked as she saw him kissing   
Satoshii. "oh, Seiya." still no response. "knock it off. There are   
people watching." Seiya turned beet red. "er....."He got off of   
Satoshii. "Take tonight off. Tomorrow we go and see what we can   
do,and Satoshii, take good care of him. Tell the others of this."   
Kakyuu left the hall. Seiya, looking at Satoshi, stated,"shall we go?"  
  
"Hai! Let's.. ." said Satoshi nodding her head as she snuggled   
slightly against Seiya.  
  
Mikari suddenly turned and followed Kakyuu-  
hime. "Purinsesu. ..I. .have a bad feeling. ..this isn't Galaxia...I   
know this might suprise you. ..but I've been friends with her since I   
was a child. ..since we were born. She's like family to   
me...and..this isn't her. She would never act like this. ."  
  
Hoshi didn't care if ANYONE was watching..Hoshi was Kakyuu-hime's   
sister and she could be as innappropirate as she wanted..ofcourse she   
could just take Yaten to her room..but she liked to show off.  
  
Seiya took Satoshii to the park overlooking the lake. He sat down and   
Satoshii rested her head on Seiya's chest."So, Satoshii,where are you   
from?"  
  
Yaten started feeling mighty embarrased at Hoshi."Hoshi, not here!"   
He pulled Hoshi toward Yatens room......  
  
Princess Kakyuu shook her head."Now, Mikari, let us go into the   
conference room and talk..."   
  
"The Holy Star Kingdom...one of the three uniting kingdoms besides   
Earth and the Moon.. ." replied Satoshii smiling. ".. .I wish you   
could see it.. "  
  
Hoshi grinned..that was Yaten, no mistake. She went with him despite   
the fact that some people might stare and snuggled up to him....  
  
Mikari nodded her head and went with Kakyuu into the conference room   
before she paused. "...As I've said Purinsesu-hime.. I do not believe   
this is Galaxia....she is a senshi, despite rumours of her being so   
evil. Much like Sailor Saturn and Sailor Solarium...she is feared   
because of her power. .but now. .I sense something else within   
her..something colder than ice."  
  
She looked down. "I'm..worried about her. .."  
  
  
Seiya remembered about what Yaten said, about the Moon Kingdom   
falling. He had to tell her. "Satoshii, It's all gone. Us, as the   
starlights can tell when lights extinguish. The Major one on the moon   
is gone. Yaten told me about it. The only good thing that happened   
was that the bad guys were defeated, but with a heavy cost. Queen   
Serenity died, saving her children.  
  
Meanwhile, Yaten and Hoshi were in their little room.....not wishing   
to be disturbed.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Sato's eyes widened immensley as she almost jumped straight into the   
sky. "..Wh...what!?"  
  
She could feel her eyes flashing and her heart seeming almost to sink   
as her mind replayed those words again and again. The Star   
Kingdom..had it fallen too? Why.. .did she feel like she had done   
something wrong..or caused something horrible to happen maybe..she   
almost started to cry but held it back.  
  
"....But.. .how. ..how can that have happened?" she whispered..  
  
  
"I don't know how it happened, but it did,"Seiya conforted Satoshii,   
hugging the crying girl. " but I do know this much. Queen Serenity   
used the last of her power to make sure your sister and her friends   
were safe on Earth." He wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know this   
is a big hurt to you, but we have to live our lives to the   
fullest, ......Sato_chan" He called her that, now saying he was in   
love with her.....  
  
Princess Kakyuu meanwhile planned for the only thing she could   
do...Save her people from the wrath of Galaxia and her Animates......  
  
Satoshi paused and nodded her head slightly, then paused. "...What of   
the Star Kingdom though??? My father..if this is true...he has to be   
warned.. ." she paused a second, looking down as she hugged him   
tightly...  
  
  
"I don't know, Sato-chan.I hope he's ok."Seiya stated embracing   
Satoshii. "I will protect you from all enemies that come for you,   
even if it means my life." Seiya looked ito her eyes and smiled.  
  
  
  
Galaxia's eyes turned Red. "I WANT KAKYUU's STAR SEED,and I want it   
now!!! I will not tolerate failure. And also get that girls Starseed.   
It was one of the most energetic seeds I have ever seen, and I want   
it."  
  
Lady Midnight Cringed. She hated this. " I will bring back all of   
the star seeds."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
Satoshii paused as she looked into his eyes and smiled warmly as she   
snuggled up to him again. ". ..Oh Seiya. .. ." she whispered as she   
kissed him gently...  
  
Mikari remained with Kakyuu silently, still trying to explain about   
her theory...  
  
Hoshi was too busy caressing Yaten's chest to care.. .she was being a   
naughty girl as she kissed him again.   
  
Since we more than likely will be fighting for our lives   
tomorrow,Lets have fun tonight."He smiled at Satoshi, as he got up   
and extended his hand to Satoshi.  
  
Princess Kakyuu told Mikari, "Tomorrow, we fight for our lives. Get   
some rest Mikari."  
  
Yaten smiled at Hoshii as he started to kiss her passionately.  
  
And Taiki......he's to be continued................  
  
Sato took his hand and smiled back as she stood up. "Mhmm.. .so   
whatcha wanna do?" she asked curiously.  
  
Mikari nodded her head as she bowed and excused herself from the   
room...heading to a geust room with several beds on the account that   
Sato, Hoshi, and herself were all staying there...  
  
Hoshi continued the kiss, running her hands up and down his chest   
still in a soothing manner as she snuggled up against his body. Even   
with a mad raging Galaxia about....Hoshi was Hoshi and that was   
that...  
  
Celes giggled at Taiki. "They always get the girl huh? So you're mad   
cause you dont have a girl?"she said as she turned her face to look   
at the stars. "You can get a girl also if you want to... I am a   
girl..."she said as she looked at him and smiled.  
  
Seiya looked at Satoshii."it has to be something fun. what do you   
think."  
  
Princess Kakyuu looked at Seiya and Satoshii through the   
window. "Hopefully we will live through this."  
  
Yaten put his hands through her hair as they kissed, loving every   
min. of this.........  
  
Satoshii paused a second, "Hmm.. .I know.. . ."  
  
She paused and closed her eyes tightly..suddenly the two appeared in   
what seemed Sato's mind.. .they were in th eHOly Star Kingdom, or   
what she remembered of it. "..This is a special ability of   
mine. ... .ths is my home. .."  
  
Hoshi smiled innocently and continued to brush against his body as   
she kissed him, purring almost. ..  
  
Seiya looked around. He saw lives as Satoshi remembered them. He saw   
the imperial palace, where Satoshi and her father lived.All her   
childhood friends. Her spot where she looked up and wished for her   
love to appear. "Sato-chan, it's beautiful"   
  
Yaten and Hoshi were still cuddling, as Hoshi continued to kiss her.  
  
Taiki smiled weakly. This girl did have a point, he stated as he   
walked away with her.......  
  
Marlin and Vahn were in a room getting their rest while Shadow was   
also in that room getting his own rest.  
  
  
Celes smiled as Taiki took her away to a room. His room maybe? 'I   
havent done this in a long time but 7th time is a charm'she thought   
as she giggled. Without even thinking about it she kissed him with   
her arms around his neck. She stoped as she smiled. "You sure of   
this? I dont want you regreting anything... as for me... I will not   
regret this"she said with a sweet smile.  
  
Satoshi paused, then smiled at Seiya. "You should see the ice skating   
rink...it's a popular sport, especially at the Holy Star Kingdom and   
Moon Kingdom.. .more like an art." she sighed happily...  
  
Hoshi cuddled more and more...she was happy and was for once not   
complaining.....  
  
While Mikari..was out cold.  
  
Then all of a sudden Darkness fell on the Holy star Kingdom, and all   
was laid to waste. Seiya coforted her, hoping thiss was a cruel   
joke. "what is happening?"  
  
Yaten, meanwhile stared to wrestle with Hoshi. Hoshi won, smiled, and   
started to kiss him fiercely.  
  
Taiki was ending up in the same boat...  
  
Satoshi paused a second, wondering what was going on and staying   
extremely close to Seiya. "..I.. ..I don't know. This.. isn't what I   
remember at all.. .something's wrong!"  
  
Hoshi paused a second..she felt an odd precense. "..Yaten....do you   
sense that?"  
  
The Darkness completely covered the Kingdom as the faces of its   
destruction were shown. Beryl and Metallia took the whole place   
apart, and as the kingdom fell, the King sent a crystal star out into   
space.  
"Satoshii....." Seiya looked, apalled at this vision, and was equally   
disturbed. If her kingdom fell because of Beryl and Metallia, What   
would Galaxia do there??  
  
  
Satoshii paused a second, closing her eyes tightly. "I don't know..   
.but.. . I've.. got a horribly bad feeling. .. .something. ..is going   
on there. ..I need to go back. ..I. I really need too. .these really   
aren't my thoughts!"  
  
She paused, putting a hand on her forehead tightly and leaning against   
Seiya....  
  
"If you want to, Sato-chan, lets go there quickly." Seiya said. "We   
need to find out if that vision was true."  
  
Yaten came out of his room, his shirt still off, but didn't   
care. "What happened?"  
  
"We have to go to Sato_chan's kingdom. To prevent the devestation of   
our planet, we have to go. We will leave Taiki and Celes here with   
Kakyuu so they can hold off Galaxia enough for us to come back."   
Seiya explained...   
  
Hoshi came out instantly hearing the words and looked at Yaten, having   
a sheet over her bare chest. ". ..Seriously?"  
  
Sato nodded slightly..  
  
Hoshi paused and also nodded. ..  
  
Taiki came out of his room hearing everything." Me and Celes should   
be able to handle here." He nods to Seiya and Yaten. "Good luck,my   
brothers."   
Seiya and Yaten nodded and transformed, needing the extra power to   
head over to the Holy Star Kingdom.  
  
Sato paused and followed Seiya..Hoshi who dressed herself quickly also   
ran to catch up. ..  
  
"In order for us to go to your kingdom, Sato-chan and Hoshi,We need   
to pool our powers together. Are you two ready??" Seiya asked the two.  
  
End of Part III  
Part IV- the end of kinmokyuu Star, Coming soon!!! 


	4. The end of the dream

The Kingdom Part 4:  
The End of the Dream  
by Seiya_kun121,kanashii_omoide_kishino_yukishii,and diamond_knightess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hoshi and Sato nodded their heads slightly and Hoshi   
transformed..Sato wasn't sure how. .. so she decided to stay in her   
current form. .. .  
  
Celes nodded as Seiya and Yaten left. There was something indeed   
wrong here... "Taiki I think we should be close to Kakyuu... just   
in case, we shouldnt leave her alone and we should transform... I just   
dont want to be umprepared... and if anything happens here we can   
always go to my home... My Kindom... Florinae"I said with a big   
sigh.   
Florinae... My kindom in stone... but once I enter it will be stone   
no more.  
  
The powers that flowed from the three were enough to send the four to   
the Holy Star Kingdom,or what was left of it. The whole place was   
destroyed. Not a soul was left to live." What kind of beings did   
this?" Seiya asked.Then he saw a man, stuggling to get up. He had the   
crest of the Royal Family...   
  
  
"..! Father!" Satoshi rushed as fast as she could to him, her eyes   
widening instantaneously. "...what..what did they do to you!?"  
  
Hoshi paused..looking a bit suspicious as she paused, then noticed   
how Yaten was looking up her skirt and bopped him on the head. "Stop   
that! This isn't the time. ..as much as I hate to say it!"  
  
"The Dark kingdom tore us apart. I sent my...(coughs) .....my last   
hope. The Crescent Star Crystal.....did you activate it yet."   
Satoshii's father was coughing up blood......  
  
  
"Yes. .I did. .." said Sato pausing as she remained by her father,   
eyes wide as she tried to whipe away the blood with the tip of her   
skirt*  
  
"No, Satoshii. Did you turn into..... Sailor Crescent.......... Star   
on your own yet?" Satoshii father grew weaker......  
  
"Yes..I did. .." replied Satoshii hugging him gently as she ran her   
hands over his wounds. "...Father. ...are you okay? You can make   
it. .."  
  
I made a noble.....Sacrifice to save......my daughter........"He was   
breathing really heavily......"Just .....dont forget........the magic   
words to........transform are........Crescent Star Power.....Make   
up!..........."He put his hand on Satoshii's cheek. "I'm glad   
to......have you.......as my........daughter......." He then looked   
at Seiya" Your....heart.....is pure........Take good care....of my   
daughter........." He then looked up"Queen Serenity, Youre   
here......too..........to take me home."He smiled briefly, and then   
his hand dropped from Satoshii's cheek. He breathed his last and   
silence filled the air...........   
  
"Father?..Father??!? Father!" Satoshii burst out crying suddenly   
falling to her knees. "No. ... oh. ..please no. ..why me!?!?!?!?"  
  
She kept crying uncontrollably..not being able to stop...  
  
Hoshi looked at Sato then frowned as she glanced at Yaten, then   
sighed slightly as she closed her eyes and walked to Sato putting a   
hand on her shoulder. "..Satoshii. .. ."  
  
She glanced to Yaten and Seiya almost as if to say "help"!  
  
"Sato-chan....." He went over to the crying girl and hugged her,   
conforting her and helping her deal with his loss. " Sato-chan, he   
gave his life to give you that crystal. We need to safeguard that   
crystal so you can defeat Galaxia...  
  
Sato slowly nodded her head....then cried in his chest. She couldn't   
take it. ..she was just.. .not ready for something this big. ..not at   
all. She cried wildly..she couldn't calm herself..  
  
Hoshi paused as suddenly her VERY light footsteps as she looked to   
the large tower in the center and suddenly walked towards it and   
stopped, kneeling down...and suddenly began to pray so it   
seemed. ...it began tos himmer wildly, responding. .. .. ....  
  
An hour later, Taiki appeared, all battered and bruised.Celes was   
with him.....  
  
"Taiki, what happened?"Seiya already knew the answer.  
  
"Princess Kakyuu is safe. We sent her to the far reaches of the   
Galaxy. But Kinmokyuu....It's destroyed. Galaxia came back. She wiped   
us out..... Mikaru somehow managed to get away as well..."  
  
Seiya was in shocked, There was too much death in the past two days...  
  
"She's... .what?" stuttered Satoshii as her eyes widened...she   
paused, suddenly standing up. ". ..I've. .got to do something. ."  
  
Sailor Icirin kept praying, head bowed, that something of good   
fortune would happen. .. .  
  
"Its gonna be all right Satoshii... Kakyuu is safe and we are going   
to make sure of it somehow..."said Celes. She smiled and grabbed   
Taiki's hand gripping it tight. "I dont know for sure but I trust   
everything is going to be all right"she said.  
  
"Sato-chan,don't do this..." Seiya realized what was going on." It is   
not wise for you to sacrifice your life for nothing. Please don't" He   
held her in a warm embrace. He did not want to lose her.  
  
  
  
"I have too. .." Satoshi paused as she hugged him tightly. ". ..She   
will pay for this.. .I won't let her get away. .. .and if we let her   
go she'll keep chasing us. .."  
  
Hoshi stepped out of the prayer room suddenly and nodded as the place   
seemed to hsimmer. "Hmm.. .I agree. ."  
  
Seiya looked at her and smiled. "I guess theres no choice. We all are   
in this together."  
  
Yaten and Taiki agreed.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, the area turned very darkish red. "So you   
think you can take me on, Sailor Senshi." Galaxia, her Animates, and   
Lady Midnight appeared. " So you are willing to throw your lives   
away." She laughed." Lady midnight, take care of the girl, the one   
with the huge starseed."  
  
"It will be my pleasure." Lady Midnight walked toward Satoshii and   
Seiya, a big grin on her face."Time for a little payback." she   
pointed a finger Icirin's way and blasted her with an energy blast,   
and did the same to everybody except for Seiya and Satoshii.  
  
  
Satoshii's eyes narrowed slightly as she suddenly transformed, her   
fairy like wings spreading as suddenly she began to glow slightly.. .  
  
Hoshi suddenly forced herself to the tower and prayed. ..she prayed   
hard. ...adding her power to Sato's if at all possible. ..  
  
Sailor Crescent Star's eyes narrowed slightly as suddenly a large   
blast fired at Lady Midnight.. .  
  
Lady Midnight saw herself flying far away,anger welling up."I will be   
back. And I will take you apart!!!" she yelled as she was sent to   
deep space.......  
  
Galaxia, "Well,well, well. The girl has some spunk." The trademark   
grin of Galaxia returned."Now let us see if you can survive this!"   
Galaxia sent a blast toward Seiya and Satoshi's way.  
  
"SEIYA!" Crescent Star cried out, suddenly pushing him out of the way   
as quickly as she could and trying to shield herself at the same   
time.. . .a huge light took over the area. ..the tower began to glow   
twice as bright. ..  
  
As the bright light vanished, so did Satoshii and Hoshii. The Three   
Starlights and Celes looked around for the Missing Senshi.   
  
Galaxia also looked for them, then turned his attention to the   
Starlights. "Your comrades are gone, so what will you do now....."  
  
Seiya looked at his brothers."Looks like we have no choice. We must   
find Princess Kakyuu. Where did you say she was hiding?"  
  
"Third planet of the Sol system, Earth."  
  
"Ok, lets go!"The three starlights and Celes(Sorry,Ani, but I can't   
allow Galaxia to kill your Character........) shot up, and   
effectively ran away.  
  
Galaxia smiled. "Ooh, a cat and Mouse game, lets go follow them...."   
Galaxia and the four Animates flew up after them...........  
  
Epilogue........  
  
The Starlights managed to get to Earth to find their missing   
Princess,the key to finding Satoshii and Hoshi, but Galaxia also   
followed and took Kakyuu's starseed. Then she took apart the Sailor   
Senshi of that system. In a bold move, Neptune and Uranus tried to   
reveal she had a starseed but it was missing....It seemed all was   
lost, especially after it was revealed that Galaxia was the Legendary   
Senshi....  
  
But It was Sailor Moon that saved Galaxia from Chaos....  
  
And Galaxia was returned to her heroic self........  
  
The Starlights returned home with Kakyuu, ready to rebuild Kinmokyuu,   
but Seiya and Yaten missed the two members of the Sakura Hoshii,   
Satoshii and Hoshii...............  
  
End Part I 


End file.
